1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Recent years, laser elements with high luminance and superior in color reproducibility have become promising light emitting devices for light sources of projectors (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-75151). In the projectors using such light emitting devices, there is a known structure of providing two light modulation devices (e.g., light valves) to each of a red light source (the light emitting device), a blue light source (the light emitting device), and a green light source (the light emitting device) in order to realize a 3D projector. Such two light modulation devices for each color are also used for doubling the resolution of the image projected. In the case of providing the two light modulation devices to the light source of emitting each colored light, as a measure for inputting the light to each of the two light modulation devices, there can be cited, for example, a measure of adding an optical system for splitting the light emitted from a single light emitting element chip, and a measure of using two light emitting element chips for the light source of emitting a single colored light. However, in such measures, there arise problems of, for example, growth in size of the device and increase in manufacturing cost due to, for example, growth in size of the optical system and increase in the number of elements.